


You Belong With Me

by Flight_of_the_Bmblb



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, greek freckles, ilia is a band kid, pyrrha is a track star, some background bumbleby because i'll always need those bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_of_the_Bmblb/pseuds/Flight_of_the_Bmblb
Summary: Ilia has the biggest crush on Pyrrha Nikos. But someone like Pyrrha would never be interested in someone like Ilia... right?





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herwhiteknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/gifts).



> It's herwhitenight's birthday so I wrote a little greek freckles because she very subtly asked for it. go check out her own work! they're all so good 
> 
> Title and story inspired by; you guessed it! T-Swifts's "you belong with me"
> 
> Mistakes are my own! (Im sorry ;-;) please enjoy :)

“Remind me why we’re here again?”

Blake’s question pulled Ilia away from her reverie. 

"What?” She asked distractedly and turned to face her friend.

“Why are we here freezing our butts off when we could be in the library where it’s nice and warm?”

The pair was currently sitting atop the bleachers, overlooking the track team while they did their morning laps. There was thirty minutes left before classes started. Ilia stared back at the track team, her eyes glued to a certain red haired runner at the front of the pack of students.

“You know why.”

Blake groaned. She tucked her face deeper into the orange scarf wrapped around her neck and brought her knees closer to her chest in an effort to conserve warmth. “Ilia, I know you’re crushing on Pyrrha but can you do your pining at a later time?” Her teeth chattered as she spoke. “I can’t feel my ass.”

She ignored her friend in favor of frowning at the scene in front of her. Pyrrha had lagged behind the rest of the runners to check on Jaune who was currently bent over trying to catch his breath. She placed a hand on his back and spoke, her words inaudible from the distance between them.

“God, I wish that were me.” She whispered.

“And that’s our cue. C’mon, weirdo.” Blake pushed herself off her seat dragging Ilia with her.

“Hey!” Ilia protested as she was pulled down the bleachers with Blake clutching the hood of her sweater. When they reached the bottom she was finally released.

“Green isn’t a good look on you.” Her friend teased as they made their way back off the field and towards the school.

“Shut up! Pyrrha’s like the coolest and prettiest girl in school. You can’t blame me for wanting her to look at me that way.” Ilia grumbled, kicking at the ground as they walked.

Blake placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Why don’t you just ask her out then? You guys share some classes together, right?”

Ilia scoffed. “As if she’d want to go out with me. She’s super popular, not to mention the star player on the track and field team. I’m just some girl in the marching band.”

Her dark-haired friend tugged Ilia to face her.

“Hey. You’re the lead soloist in this year’s show. You’re going to be the star on that field everytime we perform.” She said warmly. “ You’re also kind, smart, beautiful inside and out, and one of my best friends. She’d be lucky to be with someone as wonderful as you.”

“You know you have a solo yourself, right?” Ilia beamed.” But thanks, Blake.”

“Anytime. Now let’s go. It’s still freezing out here.” Ilia laughed, looping her arm through Blake’s and leading her friend to the library.

* * *

 

Days later, Blake and Ilia were seated at the bleachers again, this time surrounded by a huge portion of the student body. Their school had the honor of hosting this year’s track meet, and Ilia asked Blake to accompany her in silent support of Pyrrha. _More like a better excuse to drool over Pyrrha’s body if you ask me_ Blake had said. The girl was sporting a pair of black spandex shorts, a red tank top that showed off her toned arms, and had her hair tied back. _Funny. I don’t remember asking_ Ilia had replied. Yang had decided to join them, and was seated on Blake’s other side, hand clasped with her girlfriend’s. Yang was actually friends with Pyrrha, an important fact that Ilia was unaware of until recently. _We were both sporty in elementary school_ she explained simply.

The track meet was surprisingly fun even if their school absolutely crushed the competition. The students roared with applause anytime Pyrrha stepped up to compete, the red haired girl waving bashfully at her peers once she was done with an event. The real excitement, however, came during the final event: the javelin throw. Everyone knew that this was where Pyrrha Nikos really excelled. The crowd hushed as she stepped up to compete, her javelin clasped in her hand. She took a deep breath, lifted the javelin to her head and dashed forward. As she neared the boundary line, time seemed to slow down for Ilia. She watched with bated breath as Pyrrha twisted her body back, winding herself up to throw, and launched the javelin with the strength and speed of a grecian goddess. The javelin flew through the air, passing each distance marker as it went until finally it buried itself into the ground, meters away from where it was thrown. One second, there was total silence. The next, chaos. The crowd flew into a frenzy, and realization dawned on Ilia. Pyrrha Nikos hadn’t just beat the school district’s javelin throw record, she beat the _entire world’s_. Ilia jumped to her feet, shouting her praise along with the crowd while her two friends watched her fondly. If Ilia wasn’t in love with Pyrrha before, Cupid had now certainly hit her with a javelin.

The track meet drew to a close, and everyone exited the field with a buzzing energy. Yang and Blake went off earlier to bring the car around before the traffic set in and headed out to meet them. She was texting Blake when a solid force knocked into her and sent her sprawling to the ground with an  _oof_ , her phone hitting the pavement with a thud.

“Oh, dear! I’m so sorry, are you okay?” The voice was frantic, and pulled Ilia up gently with strong hands. Ilia still dazed, stood uneasily, the stranger still holding her onto her arms.

“I think so?” Ilia shook her head to try and dispel the force of the impact. “You’re like a rock.”

“I’m so very sorry.” The girl repeated. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“That’s oka-” Her assurance died in her throat once she realized who she was speaking to. _It’s Pyrrha fucking Nikos_ she internally screamed. A blush creeped its way along her face as she stammered out a response. “ I- uh - heh- you’re fine! Ah! I mean it’s fine! I wasn’t watching where I was going either!” She squeaked, chuckling and rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

Pyrrha sighed in relief adjusting her gym bag on her shoulder. “Okay. I thought I had hurt you. I’m glad you’re al- your phone!” She gasped and bent over to pick it up. She inspected it for damage and handed it back to the red faced girl. “Your phone’s okay as well. Sorry,” the track star smiled apologetically. “I’m pretty clumsy.”

_You’re perfect Ilia_ wanted to say. “Me too!” She said instead. Pyrrha laughed softly and it was like music to Ilia’s ears. _She thinks I’m funny_. Pyrrha spoke again pulling Ilia from her thoughts.

“You’re Ilia, right?” The girl in question nodded dumbly. “We share a couple of classes together. You’re in the band too, yes?”

“...I am.” She was very surprised Pyrrha knew her at all.

“That’s really cool. I was always interested in learning music! Sometimes I think it would have been more fun to be in the school band than in track and field.” The girl admitted.

Ilia was shocked to say the least. “What makes you say that?” She asked.

“I always admired people that are able to play an instrument. The amount of practice it must take to be able to play and march for as long as you guys do on the field is impressive, especially when many of you have heavier instruments to play with. And that fact that you have to memorize all your music and drill is no easy task. It takes great skill to be able to do something like that.” Pyrrha looked down to the floor bashfully. “More skill than me throwing a pointy stick around, at least.”

“Woah, wait a minute.” Ilia was very appreciative of what Pyrrha had to say, but couldn’t let her sell herself short. “I happen to think you’re pretty talented yourself. I mean- you just beat a world record with that pointy stick of yours. I think that’s pretty telling of just how much skill you really have. If anyone would be able to overtake a world record, it’d be you, Pyrrha.”

Pyrrha beamed at the shorter girl. “You’re very kind.”

“It’s the truth.” And she meant every word. A buzzing suddenly caught their attention and Ilia realized her phone was ringing. “Sorry, I gotta take this real fast.” She said with an apologetic look.

“Go ahead.” Pyrrha smiled. Ilia grinned back and took the call. “Hey, Blake.”

“ _Hey. Yang and I are parked near the gate behind the bleachers. I can see you… is that Pyrrha you’re talking to?_ ”

The girl blushed heavily. “Yes.”

“ _Ooo, well you know where we are. We’ll wait for you to finish chatting her up. Good luck_!”

“Thanks.” She said weakly and hung up.

“Did you need to go now?” Pyrrha asked.

“Yeah, Blake and Yang are parked nearby.” Ilia blushed. “It was nice talking to you.”

“And you as well.” Ilia turned to walk to her friends but paused a few feet away when Pyrrha called out to her. She turned to see the track star jogging towards her.

“Hello again.” Pyrrha looked nervous. “I wanted to ask if you would like to study with me for the upcoming exam we have for Mr. Port.”

_Is she asking what I think she’s asking?_ “Like a group thing?” Ilia asked and mentally face palmed.

Pyrrha chuckled. “I was hoping maybe just the two of us. And then afterwards we can go out… possibly for dinner?”

If it was possible for someone to die from blushing so hard, Ilia would have dropped to the floor. “I think I would like that.” She answered, keeping her excitement at bay.

Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief before smiling widely. “Great! Let me give you my number and then you can meet up with your friends.”

They exchanged information happily, promising to text each other when they were home to discuss their date. Ilia practically skipped all the way to Blake’s car, smiling as she entered the vehicle.

“That talk with Pyrrha made you that smiley, Ilia?” Yang teased from the passenger seat. Blake smiled on the driver’s side and pulled out of the parking spot.

“Yeah, but getting her digits made me smile even harder!” She replied flaunting the new number in her contact list.

“Dude, no way!” Yang exclaimed.

“I’m really happy for you, Ilia.” Blake said glancing at her friend fondly from the rear-view mirror.

“Thanks, Blake.” She closed her eyes happily, and awaited her text from Pyrrha.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell, i have no idea what actually happens at a track meet so please dont hurt me
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
